


This is How it Ends?

by haleylightwood



Category: Dominion (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleylightwood/pseuds/haleylightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betraying an angel should be considered one of the worst sins a person can commit, but unfortunately, it happens far too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a selfpara I wrote for my Michael RP blog after watching the season one finale. I thought I should post it here. :)

“When Father returns.” The blade had slid smoothly through the other angels chest and the life had slipped out of him before Michael was even able to think. Louis was- had been his friend. They hadn’t been exceedingly close but after knowing him for centuries it was hard to swallow that he had just killed him. Nothing hurt him more than the fact that it was his fault. If he hadn’t sneaked Louis into Vega years ago, he wouldn’t have been here to get hurt. However, he wasn’t the only one at fault for Louis’s death.  
Becca held half the blame. She had been gathering information on him, on his kind. Betraying him in every way she knew would hurt him. She used him, she used his friend, she kept Furiad’s blade and had undoubtedly been intending to kill him with it.

She was the ultimate betrayer.

Then again, was that not the title of all of mankind? Humans were known for their treachery and deception. More so than that though, Humans were known for taking advantage of the benevolence of those who only wanted to defend those who could not defend themselves. For twenty years he had been fighting this war for the humans and yet the only repayment he received was for them to turn on him. For twenty years he had been keeping a vigilant and constant eye over Alex, never had he wavered in his duties and until now he had never even considered it. What was the point in watching him anymore? He was ungrateful, unwilling, and unworthy to be the chosen one, however, he was the only chosen one they had. He was what they were stuck with. Such a heedless boy should never have been chosen for anything.

The bolt of pain coursing through his abdomen and through his entire torso caused him to fall out of his emotional trap and back into the world of the living. He glanced down at his stomach slowly as if still trying to wake himself from a dream. Blood was seeping through his shirt out of a wound of which he didn’t know the origin. He moved his eyes upward, still dreamlike. The first thing he saw was the sword, tip covered in blood, his blood, being held by Alex in a defensive stance. As he continued to take in the situation he began piecing things together. Clearly he had been attacking Alex, but why? All those thoughts from a moment ago, had he been voicing them? No, it had been a millennia since he’d lost control like that was it even possible he had done it again? He glanced around the room in shock trying to take in everything he had done. His eyes fell first on the guards and then the senator. No. How could he have done this? A senator was dead at his hand which meant that he was now a fugitive.

However, none of this mattered to him. All he could focus on was that he had killed his lover. She had been kind to him and she had deserved so much more than what she was getting and yet she had stayed. She was the first human he had ever felt something toward, maybe it had even been love for the briefest of moments, but he wasn’t capable of such an emotion for extended amounts of time. But, she had thrown it all away. Though her betrayal didn’t make her death any less painful.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Alex was shouting at him. “– everything you’ve taught me. Everything, this is how it ends?” Michael felt his eyes burning as they tried to create tears, but were unable to due to shock. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt you. He couldn’t make his words come out as he just blankly stared forward. Alex’s expression mirrored the way Michael had felt just a few short moments ago, Betrayed. He no doubt felt as if Michael had betrayed him by killing people who he perceived to be innocent.

Too much was happening and Michael had too few answers to feel comfortable. He spread his wings, feeling the distinctive tearing of flesh as the wings ripped themselves out of his back. There was a moment of pause before he finally took off flying, he had, for a moment, thought about taking Alex with him, but how could he when the boy now hated him so deeply?

In one strong motion, he flapped his wings toward the ground, sending him propelling upward and through the glass ceiling. Without looking back or even allowing himself to think he began flying as fast as he could with no true destination.


End file.
